


Up top the Liquor store

by Serabelus



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, teenage - Fandom
Genre: Bar, Bottom Leonardo, Leonardo is stupid again, Loss of Control, Loss of Faith, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roof Sex, false invitation, top Shredder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo finds himself in a horrible situation with Shredder. It wasn't suppose to turn out like this but it didn't mean it would end either after this one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up top the Liquor store

Leo wasn't sure what made him come out here trusting Karai's note. Karai had somehow slipped the note into his obi when he was fighting one of the foot before Karai herself. Leo sighed as he looked around. She should be here somewhere, he inwardly thought. Leo stood on the roof in the cold dark night that was on top of a bar. A noisy, loud, smelly bar that men were whistling out of at the women, who looked plain right drunk out of their socks... or hose, if you were more specific.

Leo sighed, "She isn't coming, great." He had already spent fifteen minutes waiting and now, as he looked over to the nearest light, the one where a man was sitting passed out drunk, he moved to stand only to feel a finger against his shoulder.

"Karai, it-." Leo felt something metal slide under his chin. He froze as the metal points turned his head upwards and he saw the shredder looking down at him without any of his suit on but the gauntlet. The shredder smiled as his finger soon became a hand pressing hard on the nerves there in Leonardo's shoulder along with the socket joint.

The shredders smile sent shivers down Leos shell as he knew he had made a mistake, again, in trusting Karai. He knew how this would end, him being gutted.

"Well, it seems my daughter could not make it to her date as she had planned..." The shredder leaned his face in farther to invade Leo's personal space more. "I had to tie her back... I came in her place..." Leo felt another shiver rush his body as the gauntlet moved down towards his heart. Leo knew that the shredder would not hesitate to plunge the metal in and rip his heart out.

"What do you want?" Leo was proud his voice was so calm.

"What my daughter wanted with you... a freak." Leo felt a bit of rage before his throat was caught by the shredders arm and his beak raised up farther where the Shredder's lips crashed into them forcing his tongue to lick and slightly push into Leo's gasping mouth. In seconds it was over and the Shredder released him.

Leo fell back pushing away wide eyes. The shredder... Oroku Saki... a GUY... had just kissed Leonardo, his enemy... a turtle! Leo looked left and right trying to see if there was any hidden cameras. This... wasn't-. Leo felt the shredder place a boot in the middle of his plastron before Leo gasped out. When did the Shredder get this close? Leo coughed a bit before he gripped the boot, "Well... how should we start what a woman would want? Maybe we should begin with me undressing?"

Leo felt his body freeze up, what was Shredder saying? What did he... he didn't mean he was going to, in public... on top of a roof where... the boot was replaced by Shredder sitting on his chest shirt already coming off and easily moving around the gauntlet without ripping. Leo could see the finely toned abs, the small scars... Leo's eyes trailed up to Shredders face before down to the small line of pubic hair from how low tight the black jeans, uncommon for the Shredder or Oroku Saki, to wear were.

Leo caught the tug of Saki's lips as he was found out looking the shredder over a bit.   
"Enjoying what you are seeing, Leonardo?" Leo blushed as he began to struggle anew to get free. He didn't want this.

The shredder leaned down, his back arching showing his muscles contract before he began to kiss until he slowly started on his lower beak where a part of it was soft muscle. Leo moaned, he had never before felt something like 'that' before... He growled. His arms, he now remembered, were still free. He raised them up grabbing Shredder's shoulders, he had not seen the Shredder open his mouth and biting down just as Leo began to pull. The scream was muffled by Saki's hand as he bit deeper. Leo's arms dropped to his side even as Shredder pulled back blood dripping down his chin, "Bad turtle."

Leo's hand, left, covered the wound. He... what? He couldn't think as the shredder removed his pants showing he had not worn any boxers for this trip. Leo closed his eyes before he felt something spring to his mind. He wasn't pinned anymore. He lifted his legs, Saki's pants still at his thighs, and kicked out sending the shredder a few feet away, not far enough for Leo's liking. He flipped to stand, nearly falling over. He knew what was wrong... he was in shock...

Shredder rolled onto his shoulder his eyes smoldering at Leo, "Bad move." Leo looked at the shredder before he stumbled over to one of the edges to the closet building. He had to get away... his mind wasn't working properly... he knew he should be running... this was a jumping ledge... to far...

Leo looked down as he reached the edge of the building panic setting in.

... holy shit...

Leo didn't feel the arm around his neck before he was dragged back to the middle of the roof Saki spitting words too fast in Japanese for Leo to clearly understand.

He felt himself being pushed to the ground and he looked up, eyes wide... Shredder was fully naked, eyes glowing with anger. He again made a motion to escape before he felt the edges of the gauntlet razors slice his carapace. "I would not MOVE if you do not wish to die tonight... I was planning on being... sympathetic, turtle, now I think I'll enjoy making you scream!" Leo didn't know what to think as he felt a few blows to his head and arms, he knew shredder didn't want him to think straight or be able to put a fight... he didn't feel the tears until the rims of his eyes itched. He didn't feel the searing pain as the Shredder pushed in all the way and his hands had tightened around his throat cutting of the air for a few short minutes.

To Leo this was a new stand in hell. He heard his own voice whimper, heard Shredder groaning, speaking... all in japanese. HE couldn't process it... he caught the degrading words 'slut' 'whore' 'tight'... He felt the movement as if there was fire circling the Shredders cock... as if the shredder had used acid for lubrication that burned raw his insides. Leo could only feel his stomach twist with disgust before he felt the hand pressing hard on his chest, the center of his chest...

The pain was enough that Leo couldn't breath, he felt like someone had dumped water into his lunges. He looked at the look on Saki's face as he knew that the man was nearing his climax.

Leo closed his eyes forcing his mind to slip... suddenly a gasp was heard as Leo felt Saki's seed filling him up. The look of pure pleasure on Saki's face made Leo want to puke his guts out.

"My my... i see what my daughter saw in you... we should do this again..." Leo tried to turn his head but Shredder's hands kept his face in place after moving from his chest. "Maybe next time on the battlefield? Hm?" he kissed Leo before getting up putting back on his attire and he looked one last time at Leo curled up onto his side. Oroku Saki laughed, if he knew he could have broken the leader this way he would have done it a long long time ago.


End file.
